The Quibbler
by Melt your Heart
Summary: A collection of short stories, one shots, and drabbles that could be missing moments, from and alternate universe, or poke fun at various things in the Wizarding World. Right now: A innocuous tattoo causes a family to return to it's roots.
1. Collateral

Author's Note: My new series of one-shots, because we allll know I can't commit to a _real _story. Some may be missing moments, for an alternate universe, or nitpicking random flaws throughout the series. I've got a bunch of ideas running through my head, but I doubt any will develop well or into full-length stories.

The Quibbler

Summary:_ How it was decided Hermione was trustworthy enough to receive a time-turner for her third year. _

_Collateral _

Hermione Jean Granger decided, as she walked through the door into the muggle bookstore, that this summer- her summer after her second year at Hogwarts- was the best thus far in her life.

After being petrified for nearly six months, she rejoiced in her ability to move, to walk, to talk- to experience life. The magical tutor Hogwarts provided two days a week to help her catch up on her second year coursework allowed her the use of magic (a fact Ron, and Harry- if he ever responded to her letters- was or would be very jealous of), and the muggle secondary school teacher that taught her in the mornings made for a very educational summer.

The secondary school teacher was the reason she was here- at the bookstore, WH Smith, the local non-magical bookstore. As a condition to put forth the tuition for Hogwarts, Hermione's parents required her to be tutored for her A-levels to keep up with the mundane community. (She had, of course, no qualms about it).

Browsing the shelves for her requisite reading- a novel called "To Kill a Mockingbird"- Hermione's eye caught a book title with a familiar name. Her breath hitched-

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

Her gasp whooshed out. Her eyes scanned down the rest of the shelf, searching, looking.

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

_Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince_

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Breathing in ragged heaves, her hands inched toward the books that claimed to be Year's six and seven; she'd never heard of those two _things_ before… (She knew all about the wizard prison, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament- anyone who read "Hogwarts, A History did- and she knew of Dumbledore's secret association, of course. It _was_ in many of the books about Light wizards that Harry was featured in.)

She stopped her trembling fingers an inch before the book cover for "…The Half-blood Prince", right abov the author's name… Now why did "J.K. Rowling" sound so familiar?

A mantra pounded in her ears.

Hermione twisted and instead grabbed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _She quickly read the back cover, her mouth twisting unpleasantly. She clenched her jaw and flipped through the books pages until she saw her name- _Hermione Granger._

Eyes wide, she read a perfect description of her first encounters with Harry and Ron.

She dropped the book like it was scalding, then turned heel and fled from the store, her muggle book forgotten, as she ran from the books that she knew would tell her future.

As she sped through door, one thing ran through her mind-

_Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time._

Somewhere, an Unspeakable nodded in approval. His quill glistening with black ink, he placed a check on the piece of parchment before him.

_Approved for academic time-turner usage._

And done.

I kinda liked it!

~Ale-Mar~


	2. Back to Black

**Author's note: Lo and behold, the new chapter! On a side note, I've deleted my Percy Jackson story, "The Baby Trap". It is now being re-worked by PercabethandDeaganRulz, under the same title. Check it out!**

_Disclaimer: All characters, as well as the world of Harry Potter and Wizards, are the property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and make no profit. These works are purely for entertainment purposes._

The Quibbler

_Back to Black_

A pale blonde man, seemingly in his late teens, stood on the cool marble floor of Gringotts, trying to hide the nervousness that was churning within him. To his left stood a man that was his older, more weathered reflection, presumably his father; to his right, an elegant, if aged flaxen haired woman.

Swirling around them was a beehive of activity- goblins counted coins, wizards and witches shot into the cavernous dark towards their vaults. It seemed that none of the trio would ever move; that were content to stand forever, as that had been for the previous ten minutes.

Finally, their stillness broke as the young man's face turned into a guilt-ridden determination. He strode forward, not sparing a glance for the couple left behind him. The two exchanged woeful glances, before walking purposefully after their son.

The goblin at the teller stand spared only a fleeting look for the man, before pulling out several sheets of parchment, and laying it and a sharply pointed quill before him.

A deep breath later, the man picked up the quill in his left hand, and painstakingly signed his name, the muscles bunching in his arm convulsing his faded Dark Mark, the back of his hand shining with blood and his name as the quill inked itself.

He handed the quill to his father, and watched as both him and his mother repeated his actions.

The goblin handed them a parchment after a perusing look, and then the three of them left both Gringotts, and then the country, without a second gaze back.

End.

Author's Note: Ick. Not what I envisioned. But (in case I lost you), the Malfoy's went and got a legal name change, back to Narcissa's maiden name, Black, and then the three left Britain.

Ale-Mar

_The oldest tree from Earth is 4600 years old and it's a bristlecone pine from California._

_(:_


End file.
